Games of Torture
by Lisachan87
Summary: Not much to explain. Our dear Hermione has fallen into a trap. Bellatrix's trap. Darkfic, torture n stuff. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is a ANGST fic, it's rather dark so I warn you people who aren't into that sorta stuff.**

**Warnings: torture, humiliation, non-con, swearing, femmeslash **

**Rating: M of course**

Her eyes were open but the darkness held her captive, her constant blinking making her eyes hurt. She held her hand up in front of her and tried to make out the shape of her fingers but saw nothing. A sound in the distant caused her to jump and she shook involuntarily at the frightened screams for mercy that was repeated into the darkness. Their sobs never seemed to end, she had heard their pleas and horrified screams for a long time now. Silently she waited and wondered when it was her turn. Curling up into a ball on the cold stone floor she wrapped her arms around her legs and began to rock back and forth.

'What is this stench?' she mumbled to herself and tried to keep her eyes open because if she closed them she was certain she would die.

Their screams were fading, it seemed Bellatrix had had her fun for now. Hermione could hear the soft laughter of the death eater as she passed her cell. She drew her nails against the bars and stopped all of a sudden, peering at her behind her dark, long lashes.

"Have you soiled yourself again?" She asked, rather amused. Hermione blushed, feeling indignant by such a question and began to stammer in defense.

"N-no!" Her voice broke and she found herself crying again for the hundreth time since she had been put into this stinking hell hole. The truth was she wasn't sure. Days blended in with nights and she couldn't tell which part of her was clean and which wasn't. Her hair was a tangled mess, the dark blonde color losening its shine and resembling the hair on a troll. She had lost some of her fingernails and the constant itching in her palms had lead her to scrath furiously until the skin had loosened. The wounds were now infected and she was closer to a corpse than a living body.

Bellatrix Lestrange stared at her victim, her palm resting lazily on the wall beside her. Her hand was covered in blood. Hermione could now see the reflection of the light from her wand in her eyes, and they seemed to glow in the darkness.

"If it wasn't a part of your punishment I would have you washed up, you rather... stink" She said and lifted her eyebrow, as though Hermione wasn't aware of the fact.

Hermione refrained from speaking. She had tried many times to talk back but it only resulted in more pain, more insults. But she had already taken away all of her dignity, she hated herself, what more could she possibly do to her?

"I'm glad my presense repulse you as much as yours repulse me" she said and didn't bother to cover her body as Bellatrix lunged forwards and shoved her into the wall so hard her neck almost broke.

"You disgusting little mudblood whore, you think I give a SHIT what you think of me? You see this?" She held a small silver knife in her hand, the same one she had used on her before when they had been captured. Somehow it seemed smaller now in the dark. It wouldn't hurt less though.

"Do you know how much it HURTS when being stabbed? It's not very pleasant I can tell you that.. in fact it's rather... unpleasant...unless you're a masochist" she added and seemed slightly taken by her own words as she contemplated them, almost forgetting about Hermione. Then all of a sudden she plunged it deep into her thigh and Hermione supressed a scream and a gurgle-like sound erupted from her as she held on to the witch in front of her. Bellatrix only smirked at the pained expression on her face and Hermione began to breathe quicker, her heart beating irregularly.

Bellatrix carefully pried Hermiones fingers off her robes until the girl was laying on the floor, her body trembling violently. She watched in amusement as she called for help but to no avail...

Bella began to circle her, her wand raised and pointing in no particular direction. She took in the sight of her prey and sighed in content; Hermione was still wearing her school uniform, her white, now stained shirt hanging loosely on her shoulders and the white cotton tanktop underneath showed off her perfect breasts. Her skirt was torn and filthy but she kept wearing it anyway; to Bellas liking. She had removed her stockings it seemed, though Bellatrix had no idea where she had put them, the cell was empty apart from them and a few rats in the corner.

Yes, she approved very much of the girls appearance and nodded slightly to herself. It was just the smell. Her black curls obscured her face but Hermione could tell she was looking at her. The pain was unbearable and she would do anything to be released from it.

"Please.." she hadn't uttered the word once since she had been captured and found herself stooping to an even lower level. She truly hated herself now.

Bellatrix seemed slightly shocked by the girls plea, as she had been reluctant to show any other emotion than that of anger and rejection. She smirked, her smirk unseen in the darkness and tilted her head.

"So sweet.." she said and waved her wand in a slow motion. Hermione felt some of the pain go away but it was still enough to make her nauseous. She could smell the blood, god she was going to bleed to death if she wasn't hospitalized.

"Please" she begged again and didn't say the words she desperately wanted to say. "I don't want to die"

Bellatrix kneeled in front of her, her black velvet dress touching the dirty floor but she didn't seem to notice, or care. She placed a hand on the open wound where blood was still gushing out. Their eyes met and for a moment Hermione saw something, something human, in the womans eyes. Then she felt a strong pressure against her thigh and she screamed in pain, her scream loud enough to be heard from outside the mansion. Bellatrix had shoved her finger into the wound and was now sucking on it, the blood leaving red stains on her lips and chin.

"Dirty blood... " she whispered and smeared some of the blood onto Hermiones lips. Hermione closed her eyes in trepidation, the cold numbness beginning to invade her mind. She felt every muscle in her body relax and the pain seemed to get weaker and weaker...

"Sleep tight... " Bellatrix cooed into her ear, her dark curls tickling her neck and cheek. She could feel the faint smell of perfume, mixed together with blood and rat faeces and wished she would never have to open her eyes again.

"Wake up sleepyhead.." Hermione slowly fluttered her eyes open and found that she was no longer engulfed in darkness. The bright sunshine caused her to jerk away from it and she closed her eyes again. There was something soft and unfamiliar underneath her. After a few moments she dared open her eyes again and was surprised to see she was laying in a white marble bed. She was wearing a white linen gown and her left thigh was covered in bandages. She blinked several times trying to adjust to the brightness and also found that she was clean. Her beautiful skin glowed in the sun and she no longer smelled like death. The comfort overwhelmed her and she felt tears forming in her eyes from relief.

She heard a snicker and her head jerked to her right, where Bellatrix sat, her legs crossed, her chin resting in her palm.

"You seem speechless" she said her voice cheerful. Hermione stared at her, wondering how someone could be so seriously deranged.

"I am" she admitted and glanced at her leg where some of the blood was seen through the bandage. She swallowed hard, wondering why she was still alive.

Bellatrix seemed to have anticipated her next question and smiled, had she not know it was one of the most notorious death eaters of all times Hermione had thought she was giving her a genuine smile.

"I like you. You're so durable" she said and got up from her seat on the sofa. Hermione was dumbfounded. THAT was the reason she had kept her alive? Because she was durable? Something inside of her snapped and she felt as though her nerves were on fire, her cheeks reddening in fury.

"That's your fucking answer? I hate you! I fucking hate you!" The room was filled with agonized rantings as Hermione kept shouting and screaming every possible insult to the female death eater who was only watching her in silence from her spot at the window. The mudbloods words meant nothing to her, she knew she was mental, nothing new about that. Instead she started laughing, a horrible drawn out laughter that filled the room and stopped Hermione's uncontrolled rantings.

Hermione stared at the other woman in disbelief. If she wasn't physically injured she would've run over to her and choked her with her bare hands. Her eyes flared in anger but she kept quiet, waiting for the woman to speak.

"You amuse me. So young.. so naive. We're gonna have fun you and I. Strip" The last word made Hermione's eyebrows shoot upwards and she had to make sure she had heard her right.

"I beg you pardon?" she asked, her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest.

"You heard me, s-trippp" she accentuated the word strip and Hermione felt the nausea hit her again as she unwillingly began to unbutton her gown.

Bellatrix watched her in silence and displayed no emotions whatsoever until Hermione took of the garment and tossed it aside. She was now completely naked except for her underwear. She covered her breasts with her arms and appeared to be shivering from the cold.

"What makes you think you can keep those on?" Bellatrix smacked the side of her right thigh, the uninjured one, and Hermione jerked in surprise. Hesitantly she placed her fingers on each side of her knickers and pulled them down. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her humiliation reflected on the other woman. She heard movements around the bed but couldn't figure out what the witch was doing. She opened her eyes to find the room empty.

Confused, she sat up, ignoring the pain in her leg. Where the hell did she go?

TBC

_This was meant to be a one-shot but I'm seriously tired and want to go to bed so I'll divide it into two chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS: Blood play, torture, femslash, don't read if you know you can't handle those sorts of things**

**Chapter 2 - Games of torture**

Hermione glanced around the room but found no trace of the black-haired witch. She felt her heart beating faster again, but this time from excitement. She peered down at her leg and realised she probably wouldn't make it further than to the door before she collapsed. It hurt like hell even when she was sitting still so how was she supposed to walk?

'I should at least try' She grabbed her left thigh and tried to lift her leg over the other while gritting her teeth in pain.

Using her full strength she rolled over and ended up in a heap on the floor. She had managed not to scream by biting her lip, where tiny droplets of blood were now visible, trickling down her chin. Now she also saw her palms had been fully healed, there was nothing left of her wounds but two scars in the shape of her nails.

The only thought running trough her head while she was laying completely naked on the floor, was how on earth she would be able to survive this. Everything around her was a constant reminder of the humiliation and the pain she had been withstanding and every second of her awakened state she wished she could just fall asleep and forget. But even though she had been trapped in this place for weeks there was a small part of her that kept fighting, a part of her that would never give up and succumb to the darkness.

"And where do you think you're going?" The dry voice of Bellatrix Lestrange reached her and she jumped in surprise, her thoughts interrupted. It seemed her escape plans had failed. Bellatrix was standing in the doorway watching her with a gleam in her eyes that Hermione hadn't seen before. She felt something stir in the pit of her stomach and swallowed hard anticipating her next move.

She tried to find a position where she could hide her private parts and ended up sitting with her knees touching each other, her arms still covering her ample breasts. Her face was beet red from embarrassment. She was too occupied to notice the change of behaviour in the other witch who slowly eyed her up and down, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Tsk tsk..I believe this calls for a punishment" She breathed out slowly and walked across the floor to where Hermione was sitting. She looked up at the dark witch and felt her whole body tremble in fear. Numerous times had she been crucioed and each and every time she had longed for death. Punishment seemed unavoidable when being around the female death eater.

"Why are you not wearing any clothes?" Bellatrix asked, her wand pointing at the floor. Hermione frowned in confusion.

"You..you just told me to take them off!" She said in frustration. Bloody hell this witch wasn't only crazy she was also suffering from dementia it seemed. Bellatrix gave her a half smile, her eyes squinting madly.

"I don't think so. You think I don't know what I've said? Huh? You think I'm stupid?" She asked her voice trembling dangerously, her wand now aimed at her chest.

Hermione didn't dare answer that question. Instead she silently hoped that she would just end her silly games and leave her alone.

"ANSWER ME!" Bellatrix yelled, her wand connecting with Hermiones collarbone. The wood was cold against her bare skin and she shivered.

"No, of course not" She answered and hung her head in defeat. What else could she say?

"I know you're lying but what else could you do, little slut" She stepped behind the younger witch and grabbed her hair, yanking it back as far as her head would go. Hermione groaned and tried to pry her fingers off resulting in Bellatrix slapping her injured thigh. She screamed and swore loudly, her eyes filling with tears.

She felt Bellatrix stand up behind her and tried to focus on breathing until she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck.

"Ah!" Hermione felt her skin break as Bella's teeth dug deeply into her neck. She could hear a sucking noise coming from her and realised that she was actually drinking her blood.

"Be still" Bella murmured against her neck and Hermione stopped squirming. Her limbs went numb, her arms dangling onto the floor, her body only held up by the powerful witch feasting on her blood. The following seconds all she could hear was the soft sucking and licking as Bella continued to ravish her neck. Suddenly feeling exstatic Hermione moaned and couldn't help but pressing her palms against the other womans thighs. She felt Bellatrix let go of her and quickly missed the close contact.

Bella chuckled as she watched the girl in front of her. Her neck was covered in blood running down all the way to her torso. She looked absolutely beautiful. Hermione shivered under her gaze before waking up from her trance.

"..The fuck..." She whispered, panic beginning to settle in as she took in the sight of the blood on her body and on Bellatrix's face. "What did you do to me?"

"I transformed you" Bellatrix's dark laughter filled the room and now Hermione could see the fangs, though stained with blood.

"No, no this can't be happening..!" She shook her head in disbelief. How could she have failed to notice? Feeling faint from the loss of blood she laid down and drifted into unconsciousness.

"Granger, get over here" Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in a black armchair, her hair tied up into a loose pony-tail. She was wearing a red corset with black satin sleeves and a black velvet skirt that ended just above her knees. Next to her on the table was a wineglass filled with a dark red liquid.

Soundlessly Hermione ambled over to her and kneeled down in front of her mistress. She was clad in a black tight-fitting dress, a necklace with a black rose around her neck. Her skin was paler than ever and her lips ruby red from the lipstick she was forced to wear. Her hair had gotten longer and was now in a dark shade of brown. She looked up at Bellatrix who surveyed her in content.

"Here" she held out her arm and offered her hand. Hermione hesitated for a second but gave in quickly as her thirst grew too strong. When she was satisfied she let go of her hand and Bellatrix smiled at her.

"It makes me glad to see you've finally accepted who you are" she spoke and stood from the chair. Hermione let her kiss her, their tongues in a mix of saliva and blood. It had taken weeks before Hermione finally gave in and drank her first droplets of blood. She had promptly refused, causing Bella to curse her over and over again.

Hermione broke the kiss and they stared into each others eyes. The sun had set hours ago and the night was theirs.

"We will hunt tonight my love" Bellatrix whispered huskily and kissed her again, this time with fervor.

The girl had been easy to capture, a preteenager separated from her parents during camping. Of course Bellatrix didn't do the actual hunting, that was left to her servants. Hermione got the privilege to taste her first and as the idea at first made her nauseous she soon found both comfort and release in drinking human blood.

She knew it was wrong, of course. But it was too late, she was a vampire, she belonged to the dark. She belonged to _her._

"Don't fear what you've become, embrace it" Those were the first words Bella had spoken to her after her transformation. She had refused and cried for hours, until Bella crucioed the hell out of her.

"You're right, this is who I am" She admitted and shoved the little girl away, her body nothing but an empty shell. Her eyes were empty and hollow as she continued to speak. "I will never hesitate to kill again"

"That's my girl, now sleep" Bellatrix cooed and softly patted her hair. Hermione laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Within a month she would forget what it was like to be human, and within a year she would be one of the most dangerous vampires in England. Bellatrix Lestrange would stay by her side until a vampire hunter finally managed to slay her, his body now in several pieces after being torn apart by a furious Miss Granger.

_The end_

_AN: I'm reading a manga about vampires which gave me the inspiration to write this... oh vampires..mmm..._


End file.
